


Book Covers for 'The Seventh Sense' by MissDisoriental

by sparklingjoy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjoy/pseuds/sparklingjoy
Summary: These are two book covers I designed for MissDisoriental's beautiful and fascinating Hannigram fic 'The Seventh Sense'
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seventh Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649502) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
